List of Species from Finding Nemo
This is the species of marine animals found in the films Finding Nemo and Finding Dory. Mammals: * Beluga Whale (Delphinapterus leucas) * Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) * California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) * Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) * Human * Humpback Whale (Tursiops truncatus) * Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris nereis) Birds: * Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) * Common Loon (Gavia immer) * Kelp Gull (Larus dominicanus) * Rock Dove (Columba livia) * Sandpiper (Scolopacidae) (from Piper Short Film) Reptiles: *Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) Fish: * Australian Sawtail * Barramundi (Lates calcarifer) * Bigeye Trevally (Caranx sexfasciatus) * Black-Axil Chromis (Chromis atripectoralis) * Blacktail Damselfish (Dascyllus melanurus) * Bluefin Trevally (Craranx melampygus) * Blue Groper (Achoerodus) * Carpet Eel-Blenny (Congrogadus subdecens) * Common Seahorse (Hippocampus kuda) * European Flounder/Flatfish (Platichthys flesus) * Goldfish (Carassius auratus) (Picture Only) * Great Barracuda (Sphyraena barracuda) * Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) * Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) * Flame Hawkfish (Neocirrhitus armatus) * Harlequin Sweetlips (Plectorhinchus chaetodonoides) * Humpback Anglerfish (Melanocetus johnsonii) * Humpback Grouper (Cromileptes altivelis) * Kelp Bass (Paralabrax clathratus) * Red-Tailed Butterflyfish (Chaetodon Collare) * Long Spine Porcupinefish (Diodon holocanthus) * Moorish Idol (Zanclus cornutus) * Ocean Sunfish (Mola mola) * Common/Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) * Oriental Sweetlips (Plectorhinchus vittatis) * Ornate Butterflyfish (Chaetodon ornatissimus) * Pacific Goliath Grouper (Epinephelus quinquefasciatus) * Rainbow Parrotfish (Scarus guacamaia) * Regal Blue Tang (Paracanthurus hepatus) * Royal Angelfish (Pygoplites diancathus) * Royal Gramma Fish (Gramma loreto) * Saddle Butterflyfish (Chaetoden ephippium) * Shortfin Mako Shark (Isurus oxyrinchus) * Spotted Eagle Ray (Aetobatus narinari) * Spotted Scat (Scatophagus argus) * Yellow-Eyed Surgeonfish (Ctenochaetus strigosus) * Striped Trumpeter (Latris lineata) * Swordfish (Xiphias gladius) * Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) * Yellow Longnose Butterflyfish (Forcipiger flavissimus) * Yellow Tang (Zebrasoma flavescens) Invertebrates: * Antarctic Krill (Euphausia superba) * Flapjack Octopus (Opisthoteuthis californiana) * Eastern Pacific Red Octopus (Octopus rubescens) * Magnificent Sea Anemone (Heteractis magnifica) * European Green Crab (Carcinus maenas) * Common Hermit Crab (Pagurus bernhardus) * Humboldt Squid (Dosidicus gigas) * Common Lobster (Homarus gammarus) * Ochre Starfish (Pisaster ochraceus) * Pacific Sea Nettle (Chrysaora fuscescens) * Pacific Cleaner Shrimp (Lysmata amboinensis) * Spanish Dancer (Hexabranchus sanguineas) * Sea Sponge (Porifera) * Tube Worm (Sibloglinadae) * Sea Urchin (Echinoidea) Gallery Nemo.png|Common Clownfish Dory from Pixar's Finding Nemo.png|Regal Tang FD Dolphins.png|Common Bottlenose Dolphins Finding Dory Bailey.jpg|Beluga Whale Gill.jpg|Moorish Idol Finding_Nemo_bloat.jpg|Porpupinefish Peach_the_sea_starrrrr.jpg|Common Starfish Gurgle.png|Royal Gramma Deb.png|Three-Striped Damslefish Bubbles (Finding Nemo).png|Yellow Tang Finding Nemo Bruce.png|Great White Shark Chum.png|Shortfin Mako Shark Anchor-FN.png|Great Hammerhead Finding Dory Destiny.jpg|Whale Shark Hank (Finding Dory).png|Eastern Pacific Red Octopus Becky (Pixar).jpg|Common Loon Pearl (Finding Nemo).jpg|Flapjack Octopus Fluke.jpg|California Sea Lion Mr Crush as Carmen.png|Green Sea Turtle Whale.jpg|Blue Whale Tad (Finding Nemo).jpg|Yellow Longnose Butterflyfish barracudafisha.jpg|Great Barracuda|link=Great Barracuda Sheldon the Sea Horse.jpg|Common Seahorse Nigel.png|Brown Pelican Making-of-Finding-Dory-Tank-Gang-2.jpg Finding Dory Otter.png Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-492.jpg|Striped Marlin finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-1720.jpg|Humpback Whale finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-5002.jpg|Sea Cucumber finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4971.jpg|Sea Urchine IMG_0342.jpg|Striped Surgeonfish Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-5231.jpg|Pink Starfish Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-408.jpg|Atlantic Giant Grouper Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-540.jpg|Sardine Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-1300.jpg|Cownose Ray Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-5925.jpg|Lutjanus Vitta IMG 0600hgfd.jpg|Grey Angelfish IMG 0601.jpg|Black-Axil Chromis IMG 0602.jpg|Giant Clam Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-7202.jpg|Yellowtail Snapper IMG 0605.jpg|Teardtrop Butterflyfish IMG 0604.jpg|South American Plichard IMG 0616.jpg|Lutjanus Stellatus IMG 0614.jpg|Ribboned Sweetlips IMG 0607.jpg|Paracentropyge Multifasciata IMG 0606.jpg|Pennart Coralfish IMG 0611.jpg|Yellow-Eyed Surgeonfish IMG 0610.jpg|Sixbar Angelfish IMG 0612.jpg|French Angelfish IMG 0609.jpg|Apolemichthys Trimaculatus IMG 0608.jpg|Copperband Butterflyfish IMG 0613.jpg|Neon Tetra IMG 0617.jpg|Emperor Red Snapper IMG 0615.jpg|Yellowfin Tuna IMG 0603.jpg|Ornate Eagle Ray Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Animals Category:Australia/Oceania Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Finding Dory Animals Category:Species List Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Pixar Animation Studios Animals